Falling Down
by Larania Drake
Summary: I thought about writing something deep and meaningful, but I wound up with this instead. The Animorphs fall down, go boom.


****

Falling Down

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate, and Scholastic. I do not make any money. I do this, because it was there.

Rachel was taking a note to one to the teachers in another building of the school. To get there, she had to cross a field.

"Stupid teachers," she grumbled to herself, as her feet sank into the deep mud that was the result of last night's rain.

She was so busy thinking about how miserable she was, that she failed to see where she was going, and stepped on a large rock that was barely sticking out of the ground. 

She fell down. Her entire right side was covered in mud and grass stains.

"Oh, DARN!"

Marco was in gym.

He _hated_ gym.

It was one of those things that made him feel very, very insecure, because he was one of the skinniest, scrawniest boys there, with all the girls looking at the guys behinds, having little staring contests.

He could hear cute little Mary Collins, who was standing behind him while they were playing volleyball, making comments about how nice Jake looked compared to Marco. Marco was so busy paying attention to what was being said that when a volleyball knocked him in the face, he didn't say anything when he fell over. 

In fact, he was out for maybe three seconds.

"Darn," he said, coming to with everybody standing around him.

Cassie was at home that evening, wishing that she had someone to talk to. She had fed and cleaned all the animals and cages, and she had eaten, and was basically bored.

With that, she decided to go riding.

Her favorite mare was in her stall, and her tack was close by. Getting her grooming gear, the mare was quickly curried and brushed, and then she was tacked up. Take the bridle in her hands, Cassie led her to the fields where they were normally kept, she mounted, and they trotted off.

They were getting to some uneven ground, and while Cassie was a very good rider, she caught a flash of something out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that is was Tobias, she waved, looking up for a moment.

Her horse stumbled.

Cassie's feet came out of the stirrups. 

She slid off.

Taking the fall with her shoulder, Cassie rolled a couple of times, before stopping on her back.

Looking over, she saw that Tobias was watching her from a branch, laughing.

"Darn," she grunted. 

Ax was at one of the many great eating places that were part of the mall. He was enjoying himself a great deal, feasting on cinnamon buns.

His mouth was crammed past capacity, when he thought he saw something that made his eyes, (all two of them. He couldn't understand how humans had gotten used to that.), go buggy.

It was one of the stars from the _Young and the Restless_! 

Getting up, to go and ask if so-and-so were getting back together, and if she had _really_ poisoned her former lover, he stepped onto someone's foot. Not being used to walking like a human, no matter how he often he was in that morph, he went sprawling.

His mouth was still full of cinnamon bun.

"Mmh-hmm," he said, swallowing.

Tobias hit a tree. Then, in a fit of disorientation, went over to Rachel's, thinking that he was Han Solo, and that he had to rescue Princess Leia. It took the rest of the week to convince him otherwise. Especially when he thought that Marco had scratched the _Millennium Falcon. _

Jake had weird week. 

Everyone but him had been falling down. It was the, that Erek the Chee gave him a call.

"I've heard that Visser Three is Up To Something. I'll talk to you in the usual place, okay?"

Hanging up, Jake wondered what all the hoopla was about.

They met at the barn, with Tobias still yelling that is wasn't his fault, Rachel wondering if it would rain soon, Cassie with a fear of horses, and Marco with a black eye. Nobody had seen Ax yet.

Erek arrived out of nowhere, but that was hardly surprising. He was able use his holograms well.

"Well, I just heard about what Visser Three has been trying to do. Have any of you been suffering fits of clumsiness lately?" he said seriously.

Slowly, they all gave Erek strange looks, but then, they all nodded their heads slowly.

"I thought so."

It was then, that Jake, who had been walking over to Cassie to help her, tripped on a root that was strangely sticking out of the dirt floor of the barn. He fell on his face.

Everyone erupted into giggles.

"Oh, Darn it!"

Throughout the Yeerk pool, everyone could hear the laughter.

MWHAHAHAHA!

They also knew that it came from Visser Three.

The proud, victorious Visser emerged from one of the various labs that dotted the huge space of the Yeerk Pool cavern. He strode boldly onto one of the many piers, looking like he was about to give a speech.

Making a sound like he was clearing his throat, even though he didn't have a throat to use to talk, he opened up with, Friends, Yeerks, countrymen, led me your ears, or whatever it is you use to hear with. I, in my genius have created a device that will cause any with the morphing ability to become hopelessly attracted to the ground. I hold it in my hand, here, and at that, he lifted a small orange box into to air, that everyone who could ooh-ed and awe-ed over. 

And now, he stated grandly, I will activate it!

Pressing the top of the box a soft, subsonic wave was felt.

At that moment, Visser Three fell over into the Yeerk Pool.

Oh, Darn it! he screamed. 

__


End file.
